


Symbol of Hope

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Superman needs a symbol of hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Five of the 2015 Clexmas True Love Fest. The prompt was - Hope

As Superman flew away from the aftermath of the latest disaster he’d helped rescue workers with, he thought about what that reporter had said to him.

“Superman, you’ve come to symbolize hope for the people of America, probably even the world. How do you feel about that?”

He’d given the expected answer, that he was proud and honored that people saw him in that light; that he would always do his best to not let them down. 

Really, though, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Part of him did feel the way he’d told the reporter, it was an honor to be trusted and looked up to by so many people. However, it was also a huge responsibility - all those people expecting him to help them, to be there when they needed him. 

It was a little overwhelming, because he couldn’t be everywhere, save everyone, no matter how hard he tried. But, he’d come to grips with that long ago. It had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done - letting go of the guilt of not being able to be there, or to realize that sometimes he had to chose where to be.

It was the last thing the reporter said to him that really had occupied his thoughts, however. He thinks that she didn’t even realize she’d asked it aloud; it had sounded more like something that had just occurred to her. 

She’d said, “I wonder what Superman’s symbol of hope is; if he even has one.”

Maybe she hadn’t intended him to hear the last part. So many people forget to take his abilities into account. He’d pretended not to hear her. Not because he didn’t know; the answer was actually easy. Not because he was embarrassed, either. He hadn’t told her, because if he had, she’d want to know why.

While he would love to tell the world, thought there would be nothing wrong at shouting it to the sky so everyone could know, he knew Lex would hate it.

As he flew into his home, their home, and Lex rose to enfold him in a strong embrace, Clark knew, even with his reporter's writing abilities, he wouldn't be able to adequately explain how Lex, with his ability to overcome all obsticles thrown in his path, with his determination to not turn into his father, with his willingness to give everything up to be with him, was his symbol of hope.

But, he still was.


End file.
